borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Looking 4 an Aries, Nemesis, Jackal, Avenger
Hi guys I'm lookin for some pearls! preferably a bessie, jackal, avenger, nemesis or aries (mostly an aries but i'll take what i can get) All my guns are non modded and I will not trade for duped or modded weapons so don't bother trying I got a bunch of guns I'm willing to trade 4 these such as: Malevolent stinger- this thing is sooooo effective at killin craw dmg 243 acc 72.8 fr 17.6 31 clip 2.4 zoom Vitrolic Butcher dmg 85x3 acc 58.8 fr 9.1 x3 corrosive 5 clip Static Butcher dmg 115x3 acc 62.2 fr 9.8 x3 shock Nasty hornet dmg 285 acc 86.7 fr 7.3 4.1 zoom 20 clip x4 poison Crimson B**** dmg 293 acc 94.9 fr 3.8 18 clip Pestilent defiler dmg 1036 acc 89.3 fr 1.0 4.2 zoom x4 corrosive 2 clip Pearl Chimera- very nice dmg 1100 acc 96.4 fr 2.0 3.7 zoom x4 explosive/ fire/lightning/poison 2 clip Another Chimera dmg 1057 acc 89.3 fr 2.0 3.7 zoom 2 clip x3 everything Nasty Violator dmg 103x3 acc 77.5 fr 11.8 4.1 zoom 2o clip Steel Gasher dmg 337 acc 69.2 fr 4.6 4.3 zoom 22 clip Pearl Ogre- its good, enough said dmg 256 acc 91.3 fr 10.8 55 clip x4 explosive Double Savior dmg 154x2 acc 78.9 fr 10.8 66 clip Pestilent Defiler- i used this for a while b4 i got a serpens dmg 1138 acc 94.6 fr 1.9 no scope (sorry) 2 clip Chopper- its decent dmg 197x4 acc 18.8 fr 16.8 536 clip Steel Redemption- kinda strong, just a little bit dmg 3302 acc 88.8 fr 1.1 5 clip 4.3 zoom Glorious Revolution- a good, solid all around gun dmg 333 acc 88.5 fr 7.6 104 clip zoom not listed Detonating Cobra- my fav sniper by far dmg 885 acc 97.1 fr 1.3 2.4 zoom 7 clip x3 explosive Firehawk- its good, I used it for quite a while dmg 279 acc 92.6 fr 3.8 4.1 zoom 12 clip x4 Fire Red Bi*** dmg 149 acc 94.7 fr 13.3 1.7 zoom 55 clip Skullmasher- effective at killin craw dmg 331x6 acc 91.3 fr .4 2.4 zoom 6 clip Steel Bastard- strong for an assault rifle dmg 464 acc 67 fr 9.8 31 clip Cyclops dmg 958 acc 98.6 fr .6 3.2 zoom 3 clip White Troll dmg 207 acc 92.8 fr 4.3 4.1 zoom 13 clip Desert Hornet- the stats dont do this gun justice, its a really good gun dmg 237 acc 80.8 fr 7.9 x2 poison 16 clip Wicked Invader dmg 245 acc 87.5 fr 3.8 4.7 zoom- this one's neat, it empties the whole clip when you zoom in 16 clip Savage equalizer- its strong! dmg 335x7 acc 88.6 fr 1.6 2 clip Another Chimera dmg 551 acc 96.4 fr 1.0 x3 explosive 6 clip Lightning Rhino- Shocking! dmg 1170 acc 93.3 fr .9 4.3 zoom 2 clip x4 lightning Friendly Fire- it makes smiley faces! dmg 170x9 acc 68.2 fr 1.0 has a zoom but its not listed 12 clip x2 Fire Vitrolic Crux- a nice corrosive weapon dmg 156x7 acc 40.3 fr 1.9 7 clip x4 poison vitrolic wildcat dmg 122 acc 65.2 fr 6.4 3.9 zoom 70 clip x4 poison Blast Hammer dmg 281x7 acc 66.5 fr 2.4 4.o zoom 7 clip x2 explosive Hunters Striker dmg 205x7 acc 72.9 fr .5 3.6 zoom 12 clip Fatal Crux- this is a GOOD shotty dmg 215x7 acc 86.4 fr 1.0 18 clip x3 explosive Combustion Hellfire ( i have 2) dmg 182 acc 86.7 fr 12.5 2.4 zoom 55 clip x4 fire Hellfire (again) dmg 207 acc 82.9 fr 12.5 2.4 zoom 28 clip Desert Wildcat dmg 121 acc 65.8 fr 8.3 70 clip x4 shock 3.9 zoom Liquid Invader dmg 315 acc 98.3 fr 2.4 zoom not listed 15 clip x2 fire Note: I will trade up to two, (or maybe three if you can bargain) of these for the previously listed pearl weapons I also have an alacritous omega and a tsunami that I will trade by itself for one of the pre mentioned pearls, if u have a really good pearl then ill trade them both Alacritous Omega Capacity 1685 recharge 322 shock resistance its also reduces non elemental bullet damage Cobalt Tsunami dmg 207 acc 90.5 fr 6.9 x4 shock 55 clip no sight PSN Likdeesnutz hey i have an aries and i would trade for the pearl chimera but its modded :( so let me know if u still wanna trade, send message to my psn: qcfrancois Won't the modded gun mess up my game? Sorry man I want a non modded Aries or another non modded pearl if u have one, so I'm gonna have to say no thanks. But I do appreciate the quick reply